


Miu's challenge

by TetraTheTrashCan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Fucked Silly, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Strapon Sex, You're Welcome, double strapon, i literally woke up just to write this, i think, miu being miu, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTheTrashCan/pseuds/TetraTheTrashCan
Summary: Tenko takes up Miu's challenge.It's sexual of course. Miu is involved





	Miu's challenge

                             Tenko would never back down from a challenge. No matter what, she’d face it head on. She could handle any obstacle that she was presented with.

 

Miu’s offer was no exception.

 

                             The challenge was simple: Tenko had to keep her composure and not cum while Miu fucked her for an hour. It seemed pretty easy in Tenko’s eyes. She had good endurance and had admittedly played with herself several times before. How hard could it be?

 

She was naive

 

Oh, how she was naive

 

 

She hadn’t expected Miu to use a vibrating, double-penetrating strapon.

 

 

She didn’t think another female could be so perverted. This was the type of behavior she’d expect from a man, not a girl.

 

                               Yet here she was, 25 minutes in and she’s trying to keep herself from moaning out while two, vibrating phallics pistoned in and out both of her entrances. Miu’s comments definitely didn’t help.

 

 

“Ey, Miss Andry, how’s it feelin’? I made sure to craft these well. You should be squirting like a fountain soon enough”

 

   

                              Tenko wouldn’t respond. She couldn’t respond without it coming out as a string of whines. All she could do was shove her face into the bed while she gripped the covers. Her face went red with frustration and shame.

 

“Aw, don’t hide ya face, I wanna make sure I catch those moans when they come out”

 

                       The inventor took a handful of Tenko’s hair and gave it a good pull. The suddenness of her action made Tenko yelp. Miu chuckled a bit at the reaction. “There we go. Let it out, baby.”

 

                        The Aikido master knew that once she lets herself crack, she’s going to break completely. She didn’t want to lose this battle. She had to withstand this! The strong vibrations mixed with the rough thrusts that assaulted her pussy and ass however, were wearing her down.

 

“This would be a lot more fun if ya responded more, Tenk. What’s wrong, is this too much for the great Kendo master to handle?”

 

                        “It’s A-a-aikido, you- AH~” Tenko tried to combat Miu’s purposeful error, but as soon as she started, the vibrations became more intense. She couldn’t help but moan as the pleasure began to overtake her mind.

 

                        “Aw~, what was that I heard?” Miu started to thrust as hard as she could into the dark haired girl. Effectively causing her to emit a series of moans.

 

“10 minutes left, are ya gonna break before time’s up?”

 

                      Tenko was losing it. She no longer could contain her voice. It wouldn’t be long until she came. The coil in her abdomen becoming more apparent as she got close. She needed to just hold out a bit longer. Just a bit…

 

                        “I wonder what the loli would think, seeing ya in such a position,” Miu whispered into Tenko’s ear. “Actually, do ya think she’d want to be in my place? Would ya like her to be in my place? How would ya like her to just dominate you?”

 

                    That was it. The image of Himiko railing her, over-powering her, sent Tenko over the edge. Her voice filled the room as she came. Tears streamed down her face as her mind went blank from the pleasure. The feeling of release felt like heaven. The whole world seemed to stop for a split second.

 

                    The vibrations soon vanished and the dildos that occupied Tenko’s holes were removed. Her juices covered them. Miu grinned at the scene before her. She was proud of her work; how she managed to destroy the dark haired girl.

“Poor baby~ Are ya worn out?” Miu taunted. “Such a shame, ya only had 4 minutes left too…”

 

                  Miu’s words fell on deaf ears. Tenko couldn’t find the strength to care. The high from her orgasm was still fresh in her mind. It took a few minute for Tenko to regain her senses before she could even speak.

“F-for a female...you sure act like a d-degenerate…”

 

The blonde cackled at her words “Oh, I can show ya some real degeneracy if you can handle this next time~ Just hit me up.”

 

 

Tenko was sure that there would be a next time.

 

 

She had to beat Miu’s challenge, after all

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but this idea came from a thought while I was laying in bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I lowkey am proud of myself for coming up with the insult Miss Andry  
> I like to think I'm funny


End file.
